


Chibi Bug

by DaniMeows



Series: Salted Caramel Macarons [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 100 word drabble, Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniMeows/pseuds/DaniMeows
Summary: Ladybug was a chibi sized toddler with the most adorable chubby cheeks and big blue eyes.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Salted Caramel Macarons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655218
Comments: 9
Kudos: 267





	Chibi Bug

**Author's Note:**

> I can't work any of my work in progresses because my notebooks are in a box so I'm writing drabbles and ficlets.

Ladybug was a chibi sized toddler with the most adorable chubby cheeks and big blue eyes.

Chat fought the urge to squeal and coo as he carried his suddenly, even more adorable partner, somewhere safe and away from cameras.

"Ladybug?" He asked as she didn't tell him what to do or speak at all as she viewed everything with a shocked expression. He couldn’t blame her if he was suddenly a toddler again he’d be confused too. 

The silence was unnerving him just a little.

"Who's Wadybug? I'm Mawinette." She said shyly as she put her thumb in her mouth.


End file.
